November 11
by Yellow Galex
Summary: lily white, Pocky Day, Instagram. That's not a good combination. Maybe. [RinMaki, KotoUmi, NozoEli, NicoPana, TsubaHono]


Umi and Rin almost bump into each other in front of the club room's door, both holding their phones in their hands with terribly worried faces. Apparently, they both just received a message from Nozomi saying that there's an emergency for the three of them and they need to talk about it in the club room _a-s-a-p_.

"What do you think is this lily white emergency, Umi-chan?" Rin asks with a slight pout, still panting from her hurried steps. "Are we in trouble, nya?"

"I really have no idea, honestly," Umi shrugs. She hesitantly grabs the doorknob with a shaky hand. "L-Let's go in?"

"Un."

Umi slowly pushes the door open to reveal Nozomi facing the windows, her straightened back being the only thing visible to her sub-unit members. As always, she easily beats Umi and Rin from speaking first.

"Do you two know what date is it today?" the oldest asks, her voice too solemn as if it's the dreaded calm before the storm.

Umi and Rin share a glance. "November 11th, nya."

"Yes. That's right, Rin-chan. November 11th. And I suppose you're both informed of what 11/11 means in our country?"

Umi quickly answers with conviction, "Pocky Day." And then she frowns. Honoka has been babbling about it the entire day for her not to know that, much to her blood-boiling annoyance.

"Good. That's very good, Umi-chan."

With a light spin on her feet, Nozomi finally faces the younger two with a wicked gaylord smile.

"Here's our emergency, lily white."

* * *

"What do you mean you'll post that on your Instagram?!"

Maki shoots a killer glare at Rin, her mind already calculating on how she can snatch Rin's phone on the next minute to delete an _inappropriate_ photo. Of all the silly ideas that Rin told her, this is probably one of the worsts. Ever.

"But it's a lily white thing, Maki-chan! We're boosting our popularity with this! And maybe yours too, nya!"

Maki just makes a face, already considering her defeat after hearing the words _lily white_.

"I'm not even going to guess who initiated this."

— —

"Umi-chan, it's definitely okay! I'd also prefer if we're going to print like 20 copies of this and send it to everyone as Christmas cards. We're just so cute here!" Kotori exclaims, an arm tightly hooked on her girlfriend's toned one. "Your blush here is also to die for! Kyaaaaa~!"

"Kotori, please! I don't even know why I agreed to do it in the first place!" Umi cries in shame. Both her palms are covering her face, although she can still peep between her fingers to look at one of the most _indecent_ photos in her phone. (Only one of the others. Yes.)

"Don't be shy now, Umi-chan! Come on, I'll write the caption for us~"

— —

"Nozomi."

Eli tightens her grip on her phone, her forced smile already twitching on one corner of her lips.

Nozomi looks up with a more genuine smile. "What is it, my dear Elichi?"

"You never told me about this plan when we did the game, _my dear Nozomi_."

Slowly, Eli raises her phone in front of an innocent-looking Nozomi, making sure that the reason for her rage is showing clearly on the screen. She sighs a bit too deeply to calm herself a little, but it still doesn't work for her in the end.

"What is going on with lily white and why are you three posting photos of yourselves kissing your girlfriends with Pocky?!" she finally bursts out. "And why must it all be on the lips?! I didn't allow you to post our- our ki- argh!"

"My, my, Elichi, it's for Pocky Day! It's only normal to play Pocky and kiss in the end. You know that very well~" Nozomi winks as she happily takes the phone from a still fuming Eli. "Our fans like it, look! Umi-chan has so many likes already! Oh and Rin-chan, wow! So bold with that kiss! Ahh, I'm so proud of my babies!"

"NOZOMI!"

— —

Later that day.

"What are these three even doing."

Nico rolls her eyes at the hardest she possibly can. She rolls it like really, really hard. She's had it with lily white and their shit, and she deeply regrets ever checking her Instagram account today. "Have you seen this, Hanayo? Have you seen any of this lily white crack? I mean seriously. Those three are killing me."

"Aww, I think it's really cute, Nico-chan! It's Pocky Day after all!" Hanayo giggles. A pink blush also rapidly starts growing on her cheeks and it doesn't fail to startle Nico. A lot.

"Y-You know, Nico-chan… uhm… W-We can too, you know…"

From the way Hanayo is fidgeting on her seat like a shy fan, _and_ with that bite on the lower lip and pleading eyes behind her glasses…

Nico can already tell what the rice queen is trying to get at even with both her eyes closed.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Damn you, lily white.

* * *

And so that night, Hanayo finally checks on her Instagram account again to view some new comments on her latest popular post.

 **nozomitoujou69** Yes! Way to go, Hanayo-chan! Go get some from yzw25252! #µsPockyDay #SpiritualYaNe

 **yzw25252** GO AWAY NOZOBOOB nozomitoujou69

 **honkersbread** GUYS GUYS! TSUBA BABY AND I ALSO HAVE ONE! WAIT FOR IT OKAY! #µsARISEPockyDay

 **yzw25252** OH MY FCKING GOD I'M BLOCKING YOU ALL

It's been a long day.

* * *

.

The end! Crossposted from tumblr because I didn't realize that it's already 800+ words. Why not ffn too!

Also I typed this on my phone while I was on a bus ride home so pls forgive any errors and crappyness. I fell asleep before I got to post it lol

Happy [Gay] Pocky Day! 11.11.15 (I'm late ww)


End file.
